Halo: First Contact: Rise of Humanity
by kinarth
Summary: In the Post Human-Covenant War, a group of unknown ships head towards the Planet Earth. Master Chief did not go to Requiem. Cortana reached Meta-Stability. Various characters will make gust appearances as AI's. Updates will be sporadic after chapter two.


Disclaimer: I do not own Halo, Star Wars, or the personalities I use for the AI's.

A/N 1: Um, oops. I know, I should have updated all of my other stories earlier, especially "The Bloodied Prince" I have a few things that stopped me however. The first was that the words that describe my muse are random and sporadic. You can tell the randomness by the variation in my stories. The sporadic-ness is in the fact that will focus on a single scene for a period of time before changing. Th other thing is that I lost most of my notes on what I was going to do for the bloodied prince series. I still have my notes for the various chapters for book one, and the order for the other fandom's, but otherwise I am screwed. I am however halfway through writing the next chapter of bloodied prince, and the next chapter for a civil war.

Anyway, on with the show.

Harvest, Epsilon Indi System. Long Range Sub-Space Radar/Gravitic Mass Detector (LRSSR/GMD) Station* 3-B. Outer most orbit of Harvest.

A trio of bored crewmen lounged in the CIC.** One was sitting at his console, his duty cover pulled forward over his yes, his feet up on his console, his soft snores being the only noise beside the low conversation between the other crewmen and the beeps and clicks of the various delicate instruments. The two senior crewmen, a Master chief Petty Officer and a Lieutenant JG being th only conscious crewmen on the station. The near-silent tranquility was shattered however, as a pair of klaxons began blaring. The two senior crewmen ran to their stations with a practiced ease. The sleeping man simply fell out of his chair in a very undignified manner. When he managed to right himself, and look at his console, his slightly pale skin turned a ghostly white as he called out to the others, "Multiple inbound radar contacts, designate Bogies One and Two. The two contacts are matching speed of-" the man goggled at his console before calling out "250 LYPH***." The two other crewmen looked at him before the Lt. called out," Recalibrate the speedometer. Chief I'll need a track for those contacts. I'll signal Highcom." The two others nodded as the Lt pressed the big red button on his consol and then flipped a pair of matte black toggles. As he looked at his monitor, the rotating emblem of the UNSC was replaced by the face of youngish looking, stern, Asian woman. "Go for Highcom." She said in a terse, no nonsense voice that was tinged with a slight, British twang. "This is Hanslaw Tanaka on Station 3b orbiting Harvest. Multiple radar contacts are moving in from the unexplored regions. The Gravitic Mass Profiles of the ships do not match any known ship type. I am initiating the data stream now." "I am receiving the data stream, stand by a moment." As she said this, the once sleeping crewman called out from his console. "Sir the picture is clearing up. Bogie One is in fact a pair of smaller ships. The Bogie Two is splitting into at least five ships. Designating new contacts Bogies Three through seven." Then the Master Chief looked up from his console, his reddish face now a ghastly off-white as he pressed a button on his consol that added the plot of the possible routes of the ships into the data stream. "Sir, Mam, you might want to take a look at the plot." As the plot appeared in front of the Lt, it also appeared off-screen of the official at Highcom. They both went so pale, they were almost as white as snow, which is not an easy feat for a black man and an Asian woman. "Oh shit." The Lt. muttered while the Asian woman said "oh Kami-sama." "They heading towards Earth." They both muttered at the same time. The Lt. then looked at his screen and exclaimed in a rather panicky voice. "Explain Chief!" "Sir, the contacts will cross several known space ways, but barring any dropout of slip space, the next major Gravitic mass they cross will be the Sol System." "What is their Eta?" Asked the now hysterical woman on the other end of the com signal. "About thirty six hours," Replied the grim looking Master Chief.

Hyperspace, Aboard the Twilight

Jedi Knight Anakin Skywalker, leaning forward at his console, the only thing keeping him from laying on it was the safety straps attached to the seat, his snores echoing throughout the cabin. His apprentice was in a similar situation. A red and black astromech droid was plugged into a R2-D2's normal spot, as he monitored a slowly dropping percentage.

In another compartment of the Twilight, a trio of men in white armor with different colored highlights lay slouched against one another. Th man on the right had a white and blue helmet clutched in his hands. The man in the center had a blue hand print on his chest while the man on the left had blue highlights on his armor.

The only other occupant of the ship was a blue and white astromech droid, who was monitoring the engines.

Hyperspace, Aboard the Consular Class ship Zenith

A pair of orange and white armored men slumped in their harnesses, their helmets having a dim red light flashing at their neck seals. Behind them, four others were also unconscious. The three men and one woman were along the back wall of the cockpit in the jump seats. One man was clad in similar armor to the two men in front of him, except that his helmet was clutched very tightly in his hands. The other two men, both sported bars, one a muted orange, the other a regal looking brown. The last occupant of the cockpit was a woman dressed in a slightly dressy yet casual tunic. The only other occupants of the ship were a golden protocol droid and a small mouse droid.

Earth, Sol System. HIGHCOM Space CC Station****, Orbiting earth.

Lord Terrence Hood, Chief of Naval Operations UNSC, looked relaxed in his white dress uniform. As he lifted the steaming cup of Earl Grey tea, h wondered how this day could get any worse. He immediately regretted that thought as his pad's message diode started flashing with a deceptively dim red light. As he looked at the message, he nearly dropped his porcelain cup, but he shakily caught himself as he put it down onto his desk. After setting down the cup, he called out "Mycroft*****, what am I looking at?" In response, a holographic figure flashed into existence on the nearby Holo-pillar. The figure was wearing a dark pinstripe suit, holding an antique (relatively) Blackberry. "A long range radar station detected the objects at their outer most range. By the time their initial contact with one of our watch officers ended, the objects had moved about half of the radars range. The stations Master Chief, a William Faircloth, plotted the possible trajectories of the objects. I have run similar and other algorithms, and he was correct that barring any drop out from FTL, the ships will reach Earth in approximately 36 hours from when the plot was made, or about," at this Mycroft checked his blackberry, "35 hours, 47 minutes, and 36 seconds from now, give or take five minutes." "I didn't ask for a summary. Analysis and Options." Hood growled out. "Possible Scenarios range from the mundane such as an asteroid that went FTL****** to a possible first contact scenario. If this is a first contact Scenario, a recall of any and all closest ships would b appropriate. If it is an asteroid, then it may be regarded as the paranoid actions of an old man by the council." "Likeliness of either option?" "A first contact scenario appears to be the most likely due to the speed at which the objects are moving." "I concur; activate your transcriber mode for a message to the fleet." "Ready Sir."

"Attention to Orders, Possible First Contact Imminent in Sol System. Request all ships not currently assigned to a defender fleet******* to report immediately to Sol. Regards, Fleet Admiral Lord Terrence Hood, Chief of Naval Operations."

"How Shall I Mark it sir?" Asked Mycroft who had just finished typing that into his blackberry

"Mark it as a FLASH Traffic********. Also send me the info on the task force." Hood yelled as he grabbed his cover and withdrew a holstered M6 from his desk, before he dashed towards the door to his office.

Mycroft called as the door Closed. "Sent and on the way sir." Mycroft then silently winked out of existence as his pillar turned off.

*I own this type of station.

**Combat information Center: basically the nerve center of a combat ship or station. It is where the majority of the Combat, Command, and Communication Systems are kept and used.

***Light Years per Hour. According to the Halo wiki site, the fastest any ship (Human or Covenant) has traveled is 912 LYPD (light year per day). In the star wars galaxy, it has been reported that a ship can travel 5000 light years in about 16 hours. That would mean they were averaging 312.5 LYPH. The difference in tech is what allows me to make their speed change.

****Command and Control Station

*****Yes I stole Mycroft Holmes from the BBC's Sherlock. I do not own him.

******FTL: Faster Than Light

*******Defender Fleet: a group of ships in charge of protecting a specific planet/system such as the Home Fleet or the Fleet stationed at Reach.

********Flash traffic: This precedence is reserved for initial enemy contact messages or operational combat messages of extreme urgency. Brevity is mandatory. FLASH messages are to be handled as fast as humanly possible, ahead of all other messages, with in-station handling time not to exceed 10 minutes. Messages of lower precedence are interrupted on all circuits involved until the handling of FLASH messages is completed. (Wikipedia)

Kinarth Out


End file.
